


As Lovers Go

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A hundred different ficlets and drabbles with different takes on Lily's and James' lives. [For a livejournal community].





	1. 034: Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Authors Note:** So. This will be a collection of drabbles and short ficlets posted as chapters losely connected (the only thing that is certain, they are about James and Lily). I've joined a community called ficlet100 where you have to write a hundred ficlets for different prompts. Luckily, I'm not doing this alone (or I probably would've died by now) because  **catapultion** is doing this with me (although with an other table with other prompts). 

Prompt: 034: Contact

 

Title: Notes

 

She never liked it, to be honest. She actually kind of disliked it. History of magic, that is. She always found it quite dull, and thought that Binns didn’t make his classes entertaining either, but only more boring. Studying for the subject was even more tedious. It was different from the other subjects; it wasn’t like Charms, where you could _see_ how much you were improving by one swift movement of your wand,  or as entertaining as Potions was, with your favourite teacher and  hundreds of thousands new potions to learn. It was plain, dull and boring. 

 She looked around and saw some of her classmates sleeping, others doodling. She listed to some loud snores coming from behind her and belonging to (surprise, surprise) one Sirius Black, and she heard the whistling sound of notes flying from one corner of the class to another. She could see that no one, absolutely _no one_ was paying attention and chuckled softly. Oh, poor Professor Binns. He would’ve done the students a favour if he’d never become a ghost and kept the absurd thought in his head that students actually learned something from him. Poor, poor Binns. He was hopeless. 

 She searched for her school bag and tried looking for her journal, placed it on her thighs, picked her favourite quill (the one she had bought on the last trip to Hogsmeade) and started doodling, until a piece of parchment landed on top of it; it was obviously a torn bit of parchment someone had ripped from their homework (what else could it be when in the corner, someone had written “certain ingredients. Stir clockw—“?). It read,

 

  _Hey.. em.. yeah. Bored yet?_

__

_\- J  
_ _  
_

__

She lifted her head and tried to look for the sender, though having a slight suspicion of who it came from. Of course, she found James staring back at her, with a mixed expression of anxiousness, but at the same time a content one. Too bad for him, Lily thought, and she crumpled the note and threw it on the floor, and continued doodling as if nothing had happened. 

 

Two rows of desks on the left, James hurriedly tore another piece of parchment from his Potions assignment and scribbled _I’m giving up my homework so I can be able to write this note. Someone would’ve thought you’d be thankful, or at least considerate and not throw it away, but rather stash it under your pillow so you can dream about me at night._

_–J_

_  
_

He succeeded, and his triumphant expression was _unbearable_. Lily couldn’t ignore this and furiously snatched the note from her desk and wrote hastily, 

_  
_

_Don’t pretend to be so smart, Potter. I know you haven’t done your homework. You never do. Who’s the unfortunate you stole it from?_

__

_  
__~ L_

____  


And she cast the note back at him, discreetly waiting for a reply; how the hell was she going to get out of the class alive otherwise? It’s not as if Professor Binns didn’t try to kill them with his stupid lessons about Cargid the Fool or Kjumber the Valiant.

 

She didn’t have to wait much for an answer. Potter had written his response in an abnormal tiny handwriting so it could fit.

 

  _Actually, to your dissappointment, I did my homework. It looks like you’re going to have some competition in Potions, don’t you think? You vs. Me = who wins?  
_

_  
__\- J_

 

 Lily glared at James, aware of his triumphant expression. This didn’t calm her down, but rather had the opposite effect. 

  _What the hell are you talking about Potter? Merlin, do grow up for a change, you’ll probably surprise somebody instead of being so goddamn predictable.  
_ __  


_\- L_

 

Some seconds later, James’ response laid on top of her journal and read,

 

  _You might be surprised that I have._

__

  
_  
__\- J_

__

_  
__  
__(Changed, I mean. Not grown up.)_ __  


Lily sighed. He was _hopeless._

 

 

__

 

__

 

__

 


	2. 004: Belief

 Prompt 004: Belief

 

 James clutched the Library’s silvery door handle and as silently as possible he opened the door. The first thing he recognised in it (besides the hundreds of thousands of books) were a group of Hufflepuffs, furiously whispering at one of the tables in the centre, and one Madam Pince secretly spying on them, ready to start hissing at the very first sign of misbehavior. But James spotted what he was looking for almost immediately: a red-orange spot.  

 

 He headed to the table where Lily was sitting. She wasn’t doing anything – not reading; obviously not doing her homework because her schoolbag was on the floor, closed; just merely sitting there in the comfortable silence. 

 

 “Strange to see you here of all places,” said Jmes, smiling and taking his bag from his shoulder. He pulled out a chair and sat beside Lily. 

 

 “I was just thinking,” Lily said simply.  

 

 “Mhmm.” He raised his eyebrow. ”I don’t think you ever stop thinking, Lily. You always have something on your mind.”  

 

 She didn’t answer, but stared at the ceiling. It was one of Lily’s favourite places at Hogwarts, the Library’s ceiling. It was full of paintings – drawings of things that had happened in the past, like goblins and centaurs fighting against each other over a thousand years before; special and exotic potions, rarely seen in the wizarding world; the most impressive transfigurations one could ever dream of. Lily had always stared at it in awe.  

 

 “James,” she said dreamily, her eyes still focused. “Have you, you know, ever thought about .. death?”  

 

This caught James off guard. He hadn’t expected this question, but after all, when hadn’t Lily surprised him before?  

 

 

 “Of course I have,” he replied, looking at her. _God, she was beautiful._    
Lily nodded, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. 

 

 “Are you scared of it?” she asked gently . 

 

 “No,” he answered way too quickly, but Lily, whose eyes finally stopped gazing at the paintings, were now looking at him. She stared at him politely, respectfully, gently. _She was serious, wasn’t she?_ He thought about it for a moment, and finally replied, “No, I don’t think I am. But I’m not sure; of course, maybe I’m just lying about it and maybe I’m terrified of it. But I guess I don’t know… and won’t know until I’m in a death situation, don’t you think? Maybe I’m just babbling because I never got near dying, and thankfully not many people around me died, so reckon I can’t say much.” He took his hand to his chaotic hair. “Are you?”  

 

But Lily had once again drifted away to another planet, or who knows where. James hadn’t expected an answer, though. Lily didn’t like talking much about herself and somehow, James didn’t mind that. He didn’t mind about anything when it came to Lily.  

 

 

 They sat in silence for minutes. James thought that it would be better to finish his Charms essay he had been working on a couple of hours earlier. He bent down and took some parchment, a quill and some black ink from his bag.  

 

  _The move a wizard or witch has to do in o_ _rder to perform the Aclomania spell is rotate his or her wand left, right, and left again, whilst saying the spell’s incantation out loud._  

 

 Lily surprised him again halfway through his essay. She had been watching him while he wrote his homework, her head sustained by her left hand. She looked neutral. “What do you think happens after death, James?” 

 

 She used the same soothing voice she had before.

 

 He wasn’t unprepared for this one. At least she was still talking of the same topic, which made it easier for him to keep track, but that didn’t stop him from thinking that these questions were a tad strange, even for Lily.  

 

 “I.. I don’t know, actually.” He scratched his head and sighed. “No one had ever asked me before and I honestly hadn’t thought of it on my own before, though now that you mention it, it’s quite stupid. The fact that I never thought about it, not your question.” He assured her, grinning. 

 

 Lily smiled her smile. 

 

 “I guess that, well, that, I don’t know. No, hold on, I do know, just let me think about this. 

 

 I know for sure that I don’t believe people who say there is an afterlife. That sounds so… unreal. Is this life just a first step to prepare ourselves for the next one? This life is already too complicated, too full of things just to be the first step. There are so many things here, right now, that makes me think that this afterlife thing is less and less true as time goes by. 

 

 “You just got me thinking.. what if, you know, after you die, you wake up and find that it all had been just a dream? But not any kind of dream, either. Your entire life was only a dream, but you wake up and find out that that dream wasn’t just a dream, but some kind of -- what do muggles call it? -- premonition of what would really happen? That you know exactly what’ll happen next because you’ve already been there once, have already dreamt it? Then you would live your life again, but this time, you have a chance to fix your mistakes, or change whatever you want, you know?” 

 

 She blinked, kept staring at him and then nodded. “Wow. I’ve never heard something like that before.” She looked impressed. He smiled, but couldn’t go back to what he had been writing before; he was too absorbed in the conversation (and besides, Lily couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of him, something he didn’t mind at all.)  

 

 “What would you change?” she asked. 

 

 He looked down at his own parchment and sighed. Why did she have to ask these kinds of questions?  

 

 He licked his lips as a sign of concentration and started thinking. What was it exactly that he would change? _Well, for one thing, winning Lily over earlier than in this life._ For some reason, he decided he didn’t want Lily to know that. 

 

 “Maybe spend more time with my mom before she died, or avoid getting caught by professors with our pranks.” He grinned, and continued, “But if you’re asking me if there is anything really important I regret doing, then sorry to disappoint you, Lils, but no.” 

 

 Lily grinned with James and said, “What’s your excuse, Mr. Potter?” 

 

 “Well, for once, I’m positive I have lived this life at its fullest – except for my mom thing, -- and even though I’ve had some rough times, they’re part of your life. What would life be if we didn’t suffer, if we didn’t feel any kind of pain or misery?” 

 

 Lily blinked a few times. “Interesting answer.” 

 

  _Three years later, in Godric’s Hollow, everything James could think of was getting Lily and Harry safe, away from Voldemort._  

 

  _“Lily, go! Grab Harry and run!” he screamed, preparing himself for what was coming next. He didn’t stand a chance, and he knew it. He heard Lily’s steps as she ran up the stairs, heading to their room where Harry’s crib was. He turned around one last time before Voldemort bashed the door and whispered, “See you at Hogwarts, Lily.”_  

 

  _And he turned to face the front door and fight against his destiny._

 

\--

 

**Author’s Note: I’m sorry I took so long to update, but here I am! This is a… strange fic of mine but I thought you guys might like it.  Do review, I love reviews :D**


	3. 008: School

Prompt 008: School

  
 

“How do you do that?”

  
 

“Do what, Evans?”

  
 

“Get good grades without studying. I know the tests aren’t that difficult but I always have to study, just to make sure that I won’t fail.”

  
 

“How do you know that I don’t study?”

  


“Because, for the past seven years I never saw you read a single book except for those Quidditch ones you love.”

  
 

“Ah, you got me. It’s one of my magical talents. Too bad you don’t have it.”

  
  

“Well, too bad. I was really hoping to see if we could have a normal conversation for the first time. Goodbye Potter.”

  


“’Night, Evans.”

 

  
  Lily turned her back on James and walked up the stairs leading to her dorm, and James went the opposite way to his bedroom. Sirius was sitting in unmade bed writing something in some notebook.

 

  
 “Where have you been?”

 

  
 James looked distant. “Just... around.”

 

  
 Sirius just raised his eyebrow and continued writing, while James tried to make a place for himself on his bed from all of the books that were on it. He picked up one book called _Advanced Potion Making_ and sighed before opening it and start taking down notes. After all, finals weren’t far away. 

 

  
  **Author’s Note: This is totally random, and I have no idea where it came from. It makes absolutely no sense, but do review :)  
**

 

 


	4. O88: Fight

**Author's Note: Let's all give a big, warm 'THANKS' to Lauren for betaing this, shall we? :)**

 

Prompt 088: Fight 
    
    
    She spun around, her arms tense and her hands turned into fists. Her hair flew around, her eyes furious, and her tears ran down her face. He hadn’t seen her that pale since eleven year old Sirius had made fun of her when she was the only one who failed at the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam.   
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “What is it that you want from me, Potter?” she said, as clearly as she could, but failed. Her mouth was wet from the tears. James just sat in the chair besides him but didn’t answer. He didn’t think she was going to react like this, he swears he didnâ€™t think she was going to get so mad. He just wanted answers.  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “I -- I don’t..” he started, startled, trying to explain to her, trying to make her understand that he hadn’t mean to, that he needed her to listen.  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “You don’t what, Potter?” she snapped, unable to hear what he had to say. The way she was looking at him made James feel as though he was the worst person on the planet. Why did he have to be nosy with other people’s lives? Especially Lily’s?  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “I --  Lily please, listen to me, I didn’t..”  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    But Lily was too angry to hear what stupid Potter had to tell her. Too late.  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “Don’t you understand? I don’t care what you have to tell me! Leave me alone, Potter! For once in your freaking life, leave me alone!” she screamed. Furious, mad, angry weren’t even close to describe what she felt. “But you won’t will you? You think I don’t know you, now, do you? I know that after this you’ll come again like a puppy because you feel too guilty to leave me like this, and you won’t stop.” She gasped for air. “You never do.”  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    She fell into the black couch, closed her eyes, and tried to forget about what had just happened.  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    James blinked a few times, trying to sink that in. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening, this was hell.  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    None of them said anything for a few minutes, while silence accompanied them, turning the atmosphere even tenser, more desperate. James decided to break it first; he couldn’t stand listening to the silence, to that silence. It was too damn loud.  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “Look, Lily, I never, I mean, I didn’t, I swear I didn’t mean to!”  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Lily lifted her head and glanced at him.   
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “Get out.” She wasn’t able to shout anymore.  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “...but all of a sudden you -- what?” He gaped at her. He was trying to apologise!  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “Get out, James.”  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “But Lily..”  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    “I said, GET OUT!” She stood again, her hands trembling and the tears coming out again. “Why do you always do this to me? What have I done to you, James? I just want you to get out, to get out of my life, out of my mind, just... just get out. _Please._ ”  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    James stood up, puzzled, but left the room anyway. He was afraid of what Lily would do if he stayed a minute longer. He was afraid of what he could do if he stayed there a minute longer. What Lily had said had hurt, hurt like hell,-- but worse, worse than what she’d said to him, was that she had never called him James before this.  
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    He hated his name more than anything in the world at that moment.   
    
    
    
      
    
     
    
    
    


	5. 075: Future

**Author’s Note: Okay, so what did you guys think about this one? I posted this and the one third one without betaing them; you tell me if that is a really bad idea or not. Anyway, there’s another thing too: in the survey results there’s a 33% of people who clicked the “through a personal recommendation”� answer to the “how did you found this story”� question. omgplztellmewho.**

**Oh, and another thing! May I ask who has alerted this? Because seriously, I'm squeeing right now.**

**I also found out that with the plain text thingy with the documents doesn't create formatting errors. Yay.**

 

Prompt: 075: Future

She had tried almost everything, and still nothing. Nada, niente, _rien._ He could be so ignorant when he wanted to be, thought Lily. Every clue, every small clue anyone could’ve ever thought about giving, she had given, and her husband still had no idea. Nope. Not even a clue.

How many times had she thrown up this past few week? At least seven, surely; and what about her fever and headache? She hadn’t gone to work for Thursday and Friday and he knew how much she hated missing going to work. It made her feel so useless to stay in the house all day doing absolutely nothing. Today wasn’t any different.

“Don’t worry, honey,”� he said, kissing her forehead before grabbing his wand on top of the kitchen table, “I’m sure it’s because you’re under so much stress right now. You’ll be fine on Monday.”�

Merlin, he could be so scary sometimes. 

So she knew that she had no other choice but tell him that same afternoon, around six o’clock after he’d come back from work. It wasn’t going to be easy though, and she knew it.

Lily spent the whole day pacing from one end of the house to the other, thinking of a way to tell him; it was hard to imagine while the rest of the day she spent it sleeping and/or throwing up in the upper toilet. Guess what she was doing when she heard the front door open (close too) and his voice calling, “Lily, I’m home!”�

She lifted her head from the toilet, her eyes widened. 

“Oh _snap._ ”� 

She hurried and washed her face trying to convince herself that it was going to be okay. She took a small glance at herself in the mirror and saw her that her cheeks had adopted a small tint of pink rather than her normal pale colour skin; she just shook her head. 

“I’m coming!”�

She raced the stairs (although dreading every step she took) and stopped when she saw James helping himself some of the leftovers from the night before. He looked tired, but grinned when he saw her.

“Lily,”� he said pleasantly, “I’ve missed you today at work.”� And kissed her on the lips. Lily just groaned. “Had a good day?”�

“I spent the whole day here, how could that turn out as having ‘a good day’?”� she said, not pleasant at all.

James merely chuckled.

Lily took a deep breath. This was it, she had to tell him, he was standing right in front of her, this was _it_ , the perfect opportunity to tell him. 

“James,”� she spoke softly, “I’m pregnant.”�


	6. 086: Birth

"Yes." 

"No." 

_"Yes."_ __

"No." 

__

"Muggle Hospital." 

"St. Mungo’s." 

"I don’t want to go to St. Mungo’s!" 

"Who says I want you to go to some random Muggle hospital?!" 

"No one, but I’m supposed to be your wife and you have to—" 

"You know what? I heard these ducters or whatever they’re called cut people! Sirius told me that Remus told Peter who told Sirius that they grip these enormous saws and start cutting people! Did you know that? Did you?" 

"James, don’t be so ridiculous, they don’t use _saws_." 

"Oh! But they chop people all the same, don’t they? Don’t they Lily?" 

"Yes, they do! But those are surgeries, Why on earth would they do that to me? I’m about to give birth." 

"But Lily, in St. Mungo’s it’s much easier. With one swift wave of the Healer’s wand, and a couple of potions and _plop!_ \--" 

" _Don’t_ , James—" 

"..the baby’s out!" 

"You just made the impossible possible. You made that sound unbelievably disgusting, did you know that?" 

"No, because I don’t really care about how that sounded, Lily, because I’m too concerned about how our baby is going to be delivered!" 

"I already told you, the Muggle way!" 

"I don’t want my wife having labor where there are saws all around!" 

"It’s my stomach we’re talking about!" 

"Last time I heard, it was our _baby_ we were talking about!" 

"..." 

"..." 

"Okay, okay, it’s our baby but I will still –" 

" _Lilyyyyy._ " 

"No, James. Please. You don’t know this but before I went to Hogwarts, before I found out I was a witch, I had another life. My old one. After I stepped into Hogwarts, I knew things would never be the same again, and now that we’ve already finished school, I’m still in the wizarding world. Who knows? I could have given all of this up and had a life like Petty’s—" 

"Please don’t." 

"..but I haven’t. I decided to stay here, to be a witch. If I give birth in a Muggle hospital, then I’ll remember that my old life hasn’t disappeared. That it’s still there." 

"..."

"..."

"Oh." 

"So? What do you say?"

"I say that it’s not fair when you do this and that the second one will definitely go to St. Mungo’s _even_ if you complain."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I took so long. I started school two weeks ago and I'm _flooded_ with homework D:**


	7. 009: Education

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I took long to do this, but I've barely have had time to write this past few weeks. So, yes, not a really good excuse but that's all I've got.**

Prompt 009: Education

She remembered when her eleven year old self used to wake up, every single morning at nine o’clock sharp. It was some weird thing she used to do, but it was something she had always done, no matter how many hours of sleep she’d get. It was, in a strange way, a part of who she was.

One day though, she recalled, that changed. She woke up at half past ten. That day, that same one, she woke up because she heard something on the window, but when she turned she almost fell off the bed. An owl was poking the glass of her bedroom window with its beak. One, two, three, four, five times the bird poked on the glass and flew away. Young Lily lay on the floor, scared about what she’d just seen, scared that it wasn’t nine in the morning, scared that she was dreaming. Nonetheless, she pretended nothing had happened: the clock could accidentally have changed its hands or gotten broken, and the owl probably wasn’t an _owl_ , per say, but a bird simply looking for something to eat.

Slowly, she gripped her door handle and got up. She turned and looked at herself in her bedroom mirror, combed her hair, put on a pair of jeans and a red shirt and went downstairs.

~

This was the day, he just _knew_ it. This was the day he’d get it. Eleven years of waiting and the day had finally arrived. James woke up with a start, got off his bed and ran to the door. He took a look at himself in the mirror, trying to hide the bags under his eyes from waiting awake all night long. With one movement, he managed to put his hair in control and ran downstairs.

It was there. The pile of different letters was on top of the table in the dining room, just like every morning. But this isn’t just like every morning, he told himself, today is different. He took a deep breath and hastily started looking for the letter in the correspondance. Yes, it was there. The owl must’ve delivered it early, during the few hours he slept. Ah yes, there it was. The letter, addressed to Mr James Potter, Chamber on the Second Floor, Godric’s Hollow, London, England. 

He stared at it for a moment, blinked, and then he finally opened it.

~

Lily absent-mindedly opened the kitchen door, having already forgotten about everything that had happened just a few minutes ago, opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. While she poured it in a glass, she heard some distant voices in the living room. Silently, she put the milk back in the fridge and took a few steps near the door, listening intently, but she couldn’t hear anything. 

Without making one noise, she opened the door enough to see what was going on. Oh, Lily thought, it’s just Mom and Dad with some friend of theirs. Slightly disappointed, she closed the door, not worried to be heard anymore, but a few seconds later, she heard her mother calling her from the other room.

Lily grumbled; she hated talking to strangers.

Reluctantly, she opened the door and entered the living room. Both her parents were sitting in a couch whilst the stranger sat on a chair right in front of them. 

“Hello,”� Lily said.

“Good morning, sweetheart,”� her mother greeted her, kissing her on the cheek. “Why don’t you sit down with us?”�

Lily raised her eyebrows but obeyed. She sat between her parents and looked at the stranger. He was irritating. He didn’t stop grinning and was staring at Lily as if she was the only thing in the room. Didn’t he see that this was incredibly embarrassing? Lily shifted uncomfortably.

“Lily Evans,”� the stranger said, still smiling. At the sound of her name, Lily frowned and glanced at her parents, inquiringly. “It’s nice to meet you.”�

~

He had gotten in. He had been accepted. Glory, this was glory. He had been sure he was going to get accepted — it was a magical school and he was, after all, a wizard. But now it was different, it was _real_ , there was no doubt about it. _He was going to Hogwarts_. He said it aloud, and oh god, how great it was. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts! Sure that no one was around to see him, he started spinning, blissful; there was absolutely nothing to worry about. He had gotten accepted at the legendary school, and he was _happy._

Nothing could bring him down now. He had gotten in.

~

Lily gaped at the man, the thing, the, the... the _wizard_ in front of her. She shook her head, no, no, this was not possible, it couldn’t be, just... _no_. No. He was lying, he was some sort of cheap magician pulling her leg, he couldn’t be.

The so-called wizard stood up and rested his hand over hers, trying to calm her down. This is real, he was trying to tell her, it’s real. She took her hand away from his but couldn’t help the tears streaming down her face. She looked at her parents’s concerned faces for any trace of, of, of... This couldn’t be happening. Realising that her parents weren’t doing anything, she brusquely stood up and pushed the stranger away.

“Lily!”� her father said, dumbfounded. “Lily! Don’t don’t–“

“STOP,”� she screamed,staring wide eyed at her mother and father. “What are you doing? Why are you letting this man talk to me like that? Why is he LYING to me? Why aren’t you doing anything about it?”�

She was hysterical.

“Lily, Lily,”� her mother tried to talk some sense in to her, but it was impossible. Too late.  
Lily turned around and tried to reach the stairs, but before she did, someone’s hand gripped her shoulder slightly, reassuringly. It was the stranger. He wasn’t trying to stop her or to hurt her. He just took a letter from his pocket and gave it to her.

“Here, it’s yours,”� he said. “I recommend you to read it. It’ll make you feel better.”� He smiled sweetly at her.

Lily looked from the stranger’s face to the letter and back to the stranger. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and took the letter. After that, she ran upstairs and after a few seconds, the sound of her bedroom door closing was heard.

That day, two completely different people who didn’t know each other experienced the same thing, and behaved in completely different attitudes. Right before they went to sleep, though, the two of them, at the same time, read the letter one more time before turning the lights off and closing their eyes. 

_Magic._


End file.
